nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 21
, |presenters = Kathrine Moholt Didrik Solli Tangen |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 5 |winner = "Strangers" by Sigrid |prev = 20 |next = 22 }}Den Norsken Sangen 21 was the twenty-first edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 24. The selection had only one final of 5 entries held in Oslo. Sigrid was elected as the winner of the competition with the song "Strangers" and got therefore the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 24 in Vienna, Austria. Information Despite the first non-qualification of the country after 18 editions, NRK confirmed on 14 December 2017 the Norwegian participation in the twenty-fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which would be held in the Austrian capital, Vienna. A submission period was opened by NRK between 15 December and 31 December 2017. Songwriters of any nationality were allowed to submit entries, while performers of the selected songs would be chosen by NRK in consultation with the songwriters. In addition to the public call for submissions, NRK reserved the right to directly invite certain artists and composers to compete. At the close of the deadline, 289 submissions were received. Five songs were selected for the competition by a jury panel consisting of Jan Fredrik Karlsen (music producer), Marie Komissar (NRK P3 radio host and music producer), Pia Skevik (NRK P1 radio host and producer) and Stig Karlsen (NRK producer and Den Norsken Sangen project manager). Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Katrine Moholt (television personality and singer) and Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts for another edition. Acts presentation The competing acts and songs were revealed on 5 January 2018 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Katrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen and broadcast via NRK1 and online at nrk.no. Emila, Sigrid and Two Steps from Hell feat. Merethe Soltvedt returned to the selection and Clara Mae participated for the first time after trying in the Swedish selection, Fantasifestivalen 12. Final Five songs competed during the final on 14 January 2018. After the voting of 25 juries, Sigrid was elected as the winner of the competition with the song "Strangers" and got therefore the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 24. Voting Juries had to vote with sharing 12, 10, 8, 6 and 4 points to the five competing songs. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting. The song with the highest score was elected as the twenty-first winner of the selection and got therefore the right to represent the country in the twenty-fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 24 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 24 External links * Final Recap * Final Thread * Result Post Category:Den Norsken Sangen